Humanz
Humanz is the fifth studio album by English virtual band Gorillaz. It was released on 28 April 2017 in the United Kingdom by Parlophone and in the United States by Warner Bros. Records. Produced by the band, The Twilite Tone, and Remi Kabaka Jr., it was Gorillaz' first studio album in seven years, after The Fall (2010). It features collaborations with Vince Staples, Popcaan, D.R.A.M., Grace Jones, Anthony Hamilton, De La Soul, Danny Brown, Kelela, Mavis Staples, Pusha T, and Benjamin Clementine. Upon its release, Humanz peaked at number 2 on the UK Albums Chart and the US Billboard 200, and received generally positive reviews from critics. Nine singles were released from the album: "Saturnz Barz", "We Got The Power", "Ascension", "Andromeda", "Let Me Out", "The Apprentice", "Strobelite", "Garage Palace" and "Andromeda (D.R.A.M. Special)". Background The album was announced on the band's official Instagram page on 23 March 2017. According to a press release, the album was recorded in London, Paris, New York, Chicago, and Jamaica. Track Listing The full track list was leaked on 21 March, with an official listing released on 23 March. The Standard edition of the album consists of twenty tracks, five of which are interlude tracks, with the Deluxe edition containing an extra six tracks, which includes a sixth interlude. #"Intro: I Switched My Robot Off" - 0:23 #"Ascension (feat. Vince Staples)" - 2:36 #"Strobelite (feat. Peven Everett)" - 4:32 #"Saturnz Barz (feat. Popcaan)" - 3:01 #"Momentz (feat. De La Soul)" - 3:16 #"Interlude: The Non-Conformist Oath" - 0:21 #"Submission (feat. Danny Brown & Kelela)" - 3:21 #"Charger (feat. Grace Jones)" - 3:33 #"Interlude: Elevator Going Up" - 0:04 #"Andromeda (feat. D.R.A.M.)" - 3:17 #"Busted And Blue" - 4:37 #"Interlude: Talk Radio" - 0:19 #"Carnival (feat. Anthony Hamilton)" - 2:15 #"Let Me Out (feat. Mavis Staples & Pusha T)" - 2:55 #"Interlude: Penthouse" - 0:11 #"Sex Murder Party (feat. Jamie Principle & Zebra Katz)" - 4:19 #"She's My Collar (feat. Kali Uchis)" - 3:29 #"Interlude: The Elephant" - 0:11 #"Hallelujah Money (feat. Benjamin Clementine)" - 4:23 #"We Got The Power (feat. Jehnny Beth)" - 2:17 Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks: #"Interlude: New World" - 1:23 #"The Apprentice (feat. Rag‘n’Bone Man, Zebra Katz & RAY BLK)" - 3:55 #"Halfway To The Halfway House (feat. Peven Everett)" - 3:57 #"Out Of Body (feat. Kilo Kish, Zebra Katz & Imani Vonshà)" - 3:44 #"Ticker Tape (feat. Carly Simon & Kali Uchis)" - 4:28 #"Circle Of Friendz (feat. Brandon Markell Holmes)" - 2:09 Super Deluxe Track Listing #"Intro: I Switched My Robot Off (Ft. Ben Mendelsohn)" - 0:23 #"Ascension (Ft. Vince Staples)" - 2:36 #"Long Beach" - 3:23 #"Strobelite (Ft. Peven Everett)" - 4:32 #"Colombians" - 3:57 #"Saturnz Barz (Ft. Popcaan)" - 3:01 #"Duetz" - 2:43 #"Momentz (Ft. De La Soul)" - 3:16 #"Midnite Float (Ft. Azekel)" - 3:58 #"Interlude: The Non-Conformist Oath" - 0:21 #"Submission (Ft. Danny Brown & Kelela)" - 3:21 #"Grilling With His Face" - 2:14 #"Charger (Ft. Grace Jones)" - 3:33 #"Charger (Alternate Version) (Ft. Pauline Black)" - 2:57 #"Interlude: Elevator Going Up (Ft. Ben Mendelsohn)" - 0:04 #"Andromeda (Ft. DRAM)" - 3:17 #"Andromeda (D.R.A.M. Special) (Ft. DRAM)" - 3:59 #"Busted and Blue" - 4:37 #"Busted and Blue (Faia Younan Special) (Ft. Faia Younan)" - 3:41 #"Interlude: Talk Radio" - 0:19 #"Carnival (Ft. Anthony Hamilton)" - 2:15 #"Carnival (2D Special) (Ft. Anthony Hamilton)" - 3:49 #"Let Me Out (Ft. Mavis Staples & Pusha-T)" - 2:55 #"Five Whales in a Dream" - 2:37 #"Interlude: Penthouse" - 0:11 #"Sex Murder Party (Ft. Jamie Principle & Zebra Katz)" - 4:19 #"Garage Palace (Ft. Little Simz)" - 2:30 #"She's My Collar (Ft. Kali Uchis)" - 3:29 #"She's My Collar (Kali Uchis Special) (Ft. Kali Uchis)" - 2:50 #"Interlude: The Elephant" - 0:11 #"Hallelujah Money (Ft. Benjamin Clementine)" - 4:23 #"Phoenix on the Hill (Ft. Sidiki Diabaté)" - 3:22 #"We Got the Power (Ft. Jehnny Beth)" - 2:17 #"Tranzformer" - 2:40 Category:Albums Category:Gorillaz albums Category:Phase 4 Category:Gorillaz